Imperial Empire
Dubbed the Imperial Reform prior to being known as the True Empire, or The Imperial Empire, was founded eighty-five years after the fall of Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire. Since the last Fel-Draco heir had perished, the Reform took complete influence of Imperial Space, within the upper reaches of the Outer Rim Territories, on the Galactic Map. The Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy, known as Grand Admiral Axios, had become a one year warlord in c. 219 ABY before winning over the support of the Grand Moffs of the Imperial Council. He was only forty-five at the time, with high esteem and power over his subjects with never ending prejudice towards the Sith. He would bring the Imperial Reform into its greatest hour, building a strong military power, and a large resistance group against the Sith. History Origin :"If we're destroyed—if we all die—the concepts and ideals of the New Order will die with us. But if we surrender, we can keep those ideals alive. Then, if and when the New Republic self destructs, we'll be positioned to rise again." :―Axios Quoting Gilad Pellaeon The Fel Empire, also called the Fel Imperium, the Empire or the New Order with a Personal Face, was the name given to what remained of the Galactic Empire some time after 44 ABY, following the accession of Jagged Fel to the throne. It reflected the partial recovery of the Galactic Empire's former power and prestige, and also the restoration of the Imperial monarchy by the Fel dynasty after decades of interregnum. Palpatine's Empire and the Fel Empire shared many characteristics, such as the Moffs' Council, centralised rule, the Force-sensitivity of the Emperor, and, to a certain extent, xenophobia. However, unlike Palpatine, the Fels encouraged the proliferation of light-side Force-users, even forming a Jedi Order analogue known as the Imperial Knights. The revived regime became the dominant power in the galaxy once again by the conclusion of the Sith–Imperial War of 127–130 ABY, only to be replaced with a Sith Empire a few days later, forcing those loyal to Fel into exile. After the end of the Sith's Galactic Empire, the Fel Empire regained the majority of Territory in the Outer Rim, including former Alliance Planets. c. 219 - 240 ABY Early within c. 219 ABY to c. 220 ABY, the Fel Empire had lost its last heir and separated into multiple different warlord groups controlling the sectors within the Outer Rim Territories. Though, Axios A'fon had control of the Empire's largest fleet and its strongest weapons. With his renown skills and ability to keep command of his men, he won most of the Moff Council over to his side, allowing him to take on their assets as his own in order to reform the Imperial Empire, nick named and known mostly as the Imperial Reform. On board the Imperious Class Imperial Star Destroyer, Lord River, the newly seated Emperor would put his plan into full functionality. The practice of Sith Arts, such as Alchemy and Sorcery, were banned from multiple planets under his Empire's control. They also searched out and destroyed growing Sith Cults, creating a large barrier of arms between the Sith and the Imperials, furthering the hatred and need to be dominate over one another. c. 241 - 280 ABY c. 281 - 306 ABY Society & Culture :Axios: "The Empire is not a Democracy, we do not negotiate with terrorists. Destroy the threat at will." :Imperial Gunner: "Aye Sir!" :―Axios ordering the destruction of a potential terrorist group. Military & Technology The Imperial Empire's Military is separated into two primary branches Army and Navy, which are also split into small sections such as local militia, special operations, development fleets, special weapons research, Intelligence, etc. Battalion Armour As Storm Trooper Armour had become the armour of the past, a new armour set has come into production for the Imperial Reform's Soldiers. It is known as Battalion Armour, made with reinforced plastiod plates, and was usually used by most Space Marines and Infantry Soldiers of multiple classes within the Imperial Reform. The Armour is equipped with a better HUB, based on the HUB used in the Republic Commando's Katana-Class Armor, and its visor is in the shape of a V. Its normal colour would be set as Navy Blue, though depending on the Battalion or Battle group, the colour and decals may vary. The Empire as of now, would have a new face. A face that has taken after the Mandalorian Cultural War Skirts, Mustafarian V shaped visors, and a classic shaped helmet. Astrography During the Legacy Era, The Fel Empire's territory originally consisted of a few "backwater" sectors in the Outer Rim Territories that bordered the Unknown Regions, located in the northern quadrant of the Galaxy. At some point following the Second Galactic Civil War, the Imperials once again began to regain territories. As a result of the Sith–Imperial War, the territories of the Galactic Alliance were absorbed into the Empire. Bastion would again be the capital planet of the Imperial Empire, and they continued to control said territories in the Outer Rim, boarding the Unknown Regions. An example above, is of the Fel Empire's and Imperial Remnant's territory prior to Krayt's Galactic Empire. By now, the map of systems and planets that here shown here, are completely under the Imperial Empire's Control. Though due to the Imperialist ways of the Empire, they will always wish to expand and gain more power, as that is always the Empire's main goal, is to expand and contain as much as power under its law and banner. Behind the Scenes Category:Factions